SlenderCraft: The Eight Page's
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: When a normal minecraftian goes down in his mine he see's a slender figure lurking in the darkness. Eventuly this "Slender" Figure catchs him and takes him to the world of Slender. Therefore creating SlenderCraft Version 1.06 Will he survive? Or fall in the shadow's..? Read to find out! Enjoy! All comments/reviews accepted! Flames will be used to make hamburgers!


Slendercraft.

Horror/Suspense

Rated T

Hello Fanfiction readers/writers! I am posting Slendercraft which is a crossover between Slender and Minecraft. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

I open my eyes to sunlight.

I yawn and stretch as I pull the covers off of me and stand up.

"Another Day.. Another block mined..." I mumble before fully waking up and going into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

After I scrub my teeth real good I go into the kitchen.

"Mornin." My friend Flare says.

"Mornin Flare.." I say going to the coffee maker and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"You sleep well?" He asks sitting down.

"Yeah." I answer taking another sip of my coffee.

"Good cause today we have another busy day!" He says.

"I know." I say.

"Well Im going to go get dressed." He says finishing his coffee and getting up from the table.

"Ok." I say looking out our window and sipping my coffee.

5 minutes later.

"Steve!" Flare calls from downstairs.  
"IM COMING!" I call back.

I quickly get my shirt and pants on and I grab my pickaxe and run downstairs as quick as I can.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer and with that we walk out the door and into the sunny day outside.

It takes us about 30 minutes to get to our mine but we don't care much. We talk for a while before staying silent the rest of the time.

"Ok I think were here." Flare announces pointing to our mine.

"We are here goof!" I say hitting him over the head.

"Ouch!" Flare says chasing after me.

"Agh!" I say as I trip over a twig which makes Flare fall onto me.

"Get off...Your..Smashing...Me.." I gasp.

"Oh sorry." Flare says getting off me.

"It's ok." I reply getting to my feet and heading for the mine.

"Ok." Flare says.

Once we enter the mine we go straight for the ores.

Eventuly we split up and after I head for a block of diamond and start mining it I feel like Im being watched.

I turn around and squint into the darkness to see a long slender figure.

"Who's there?" I call only for no response only for the thing to seemingly get closer the more I look at it.

Eventuly the thing reaches me and I only see darkness as it picks me up.

*5 MINUTES LATER*

"Ugghh where am I?" I ask myself as I get up and look around only to see Im in some sort of forest.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I demand to nobody in particular.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY A GAME AND YOU MUST FIND 8 PAGES BEFORE THE SLENDER GETS YOU. THAT IS ALL." A strange voice says.

"So.. I find 8 pages and Im guessing the Slender he is talking about is the thing I saw in my mine huh?" I ask myself.

I shrug and start walking foward to see a note on a tree.

I examine the note and decide this is one of the 8 pages so I pick it up and put it in my pocket.

"One out of Eight pages!" I say moving on to find a bathroom.

"Dam Its dark in here." I mutter turning on my flashlight and looking around.

"Hmm. There is a room right there.. Maybe a note is in there?" I inquire walking into the room and I see a note.

"I was right! Hah!" I say grabbing the note and walking out of the bathroom.

I squint around for a trace of another place to look for the Third note but only see a slender figure in the distance.

"Oh shit its that thing!" I mutter running away from it.

When I feel far away from it I look behind me to see nothing.

"I think I outran it." I gasp walking foward to see six trees.

"Hmm. Maybe the other Six notes are behind this tree?" I inquire and look behind the tree's to find all Six remaining notes and I grab them all with ease and I am teleported back to my world.

"Yay!" I say running back to my house out of my mine to see Flare sitting at the table eating a Porkchop.

"Hey Flare!" I say hugging him.

"H- Hey Steve.." He stammers.

"I had to play in this game after I saw this thing they called Slender and I found all Eight pages and I got to come back and.." I start only to realize that he is looking at me with complete confusion.

"What?" He asks.

"Never mind. Im just glad Im back!" I say hugging him again.

"Your weird." He says.

"I know!" I say smiling.

"Really weird..." He says.

"Ok thats nice." I say.

THE END.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
